Bastion's Files 2:The Actions of Friends
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: Sequel/companion to Alone. See the reactions of Jaden, Syrus, Hasselberry and Taniya as they read Bastion's letter. Will true colours be revealed? What thoughts will go through their heads? What will each one do? Slight Tigershipping. AU


**The Actions of Friends**

**I don't own anything except for Bastion's baby sister.**

**This fic is a sequel/companion to Alone**

**Xxxxx**

It was three days later that Jaden and the others had come into Bastion's room, wondering where he was. They got a huge surprise, Taniya was there! She was staring at a letter with tears in her eyes. She glanced up and her eyes narrowed in anger, jumping off the bed and grabbing Jaden by the shirt, demanding that he tell her what Bastion's address was. Struggling, he told her and then she let go of him, leaping out of the window a second later.

Shocked, Jaden didn't notice that the letter had dropped to the floor; Syrus picked it up and gave it to him who read it out loud to the others. So disturbing were the contents that it fell from Jaden's hands to the floor again.

Jaden's emotions and mind were in turmoil as he mulled over Bastion's words, was this all his fault, had he pushed Bastion away? Jaden didn't know what to think. He only remembered only hanging out with Syrus and Hasselberry; he thought back to their field trip, they had gone off without a second thought for Bastion, who was left all alone and had only met up with them that night. Bastion had asked them only three days ago, if he was a good duelist, they hadn't reassured him enough. The letter was right, they had only thought of their stomachs. What kind of friend was he? Not a very good one. Boy, he was hungry. Wasn't it Eggwich day today? Wanted to duel, maybe Taniya would like a rematch.

Syrus was feeling awful and he realized that Bastion was right; he couldn't think without Jaden, he always followed Jaden. He had been promoted to Ra and he had stayed in his old dorm just because he was jealous and afraid that Hasselberry would take his place as Jaden's best friend if he wasn't there. Syrus remembered how happy Bastion had been when he'd been helping him switch from Slifer to Ra and how glad he was to have one of his friends in Ra with him. How did he repay him? By going back to Slifer as soon as he'd gotten the chance, he hadn't even told Bastion and now that he thought of it, Bastion had been looking unhappy the following day but he hadn't thought anything of it. Bastion had stayed with them when Jaden had disappeared and had helped them guard and protect the Slifer Dorm, just like a loyal and good friend should. When Jaden returned to Duel Academy Bastion was happy like everyone else and then went back to his dorm. They had ignored him for the past few days too and the irony was that he, Syrus Truesdale, was thought to be the sensitive one of the group.

Hasselberry was upset with himself, here he was, a teen who had been raised to be loyal to every friend he would make and he had stuck with only one, Jaden Yuki. Was the Sarge really that important to him that he abandoned his own barracks? Private Bastion must think him terrible and since when did he do anything like he did for Jaden before? Never, he'd always made up his own mind but, when Sarge was around, he couldn't do anything for himself. Private Bastion was right; he was a mindless sheep, no better than the rest of the Society. He'd let his Ra Yellow brother down, big time.

Taniya was in her tiger form and she was racing across the ground to get to the boat that would take her to the mainland. She'd left him for too long, if only she'd bothered to contact him, what kind of Amazon was she? She knew that he had been heartbroken when she had had to leave and that he was insecure about her loving him. She still couldn't believe that he had never known what love was or felt like until she had come along. She should have done more, written a letter, called, e-mailed, anything to let him know that she still thought about him. Well that was going to change right now and she jumped onto the boat and hid behind some boxes without anyone seeing her. It was time to make things right.

Syrus stared at the floor and then, like a lightning bolt, it struck him and he turned to leave. When asked where he was going, Syrus said that he was going to get all his stuff from Slifer and move into his room here and then he was going to call Bastion and apologize. Syrus left a stunned Jaden and a still silent Hasselberry behind. From now on things were going to be different, he was not going to let Jaden think for him and he was going to try and contact Bastion, try and become his friend again. One thing he was certain of, he would never be a sheep again.

Hasselberry had listened to what Syrus had said and made a decision. He started to leave and Jaden asked where he was going. He replied that he was taking Private Truesdale's lead; he was going to get his things from Slifer and come back to his Ra Barracks and then he was going to call _General _Bastion and say he was sorry, he was also going to say sorry to Syrus for trying to stake his claim as Jaden's best friend which he had no right to do.

Hasselberry left Jaden all alone as he was trying to comprehend what was happening. He decided that Syrus and Hasselberry were both bluffing and with that to ease his conscience he went back to Slifer, whistling, nothing could be done about Bastion. He'd mentioned a sister and his parents, so it was obvious that he would only be coming back next year sometime. Bastion would be back to his old self, they would be friends and everything would be right in the world just like before. He wondered if Syrus or Hasselberry wanted to duel him. Jaden stopped in shock to see both Ras walking past him with determined expressions and carrying their things. He'd thought that they had been bluffing he said and his friend's looks turned to ones of disgust and then, looking at each other, turned and continued making their way back to the Ra dorm, leaving Jaden alone. Jaden was terribly confused, why were they leaving him? It wouldn't bring Bastion back, why couldn't they stay? He was the hero; everyone liked him, why were they leaving him alone?

Syrus and Hasselberry were not sure what going back to the Ra dorm could actually do, apart from easing their consciences a little bit. They would try and make it up to Bastion though; he was their friend, even though they hadn't acted like it. Both of them made a pact with each other not to be lead astray by Jaden ever again.

The next day

Bastion opened up one sleep encrusted eye at the sound of the doorbell and yawning, pulled on his dressing gown and quickly washed his face before dragging himself to the door, trying to make it before the bell woke up his new baby sister, who was very hard to get to sleep. He opened the door to see the girl he had not seen in over a year. They stared at each other and a blush surfaced Bastion's face. She asked if she could come in and nodding he let her brush past him into the room. He sensed that they needed to talk and they would, but now as his sister had started wailing he had to tend to her first. There would be plenty of time to talk, days, months, maybe even years, right now, his sister needed him and he knew that he would need not only her, but Taniya as well. He smiled; for once he was not alone, not anymore.

**Xxxxx**

**I hope that you enjoyed this fic. **

**thanks to those who reviewed the prequel, Alone.**

**Please review**


End file.
